icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XSophieSakura
Re: Seddie / Creddie page The Seddie and Creddie pages were blocked from wiew with a template that covered everything in a comment; deleting the comment fixed the problem. Trust me, that person has done worse things before. Mak23686 11:10, August 14, 2011 (UTC) That person has been blocked permanently several times already; I already changed it to permanent. Mak23686 11:22, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Blocked I was blocked from chat becuase staying iCalry wikia should be shut up done because of spamming and people getting to addicited. Plus unblock. Candy blocked me also. It's very unfair :( Bearworld 01:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi!!! I am SamFreddieLove :)... I'm a Seddie Shipper , I'm italian and I'm 15, nearly, 16 years old ... really??? are you our creator?? It's fantastic!! Nice to meet you :) iCarly is AWESOME!!! :) Thank you for all this!!! SamFreddieLove Hi! Hey, Im Sorrel and I just scrolling through the admin list, clicked your name and found out you created this wiki :D! Im a seddie shipper (not so much on the creddie ship). Well I hope we get to know each other better (despite my poor 6 edits :(!) LOL Just reply back ASAP but its all up to you hehehe Sorreltail18Message Me! 03:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I Don't Know Why..? A link for the Wiki home page is showing in the infobox in the "Episode guide" Section when the link doesn't show up in source mode on the IStill Psycho page Can you fix it. Thanks in advance --DevonAndersen 21:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind I fixed it just had to add some brackets Welcome Welcome back to wiki. i just made its Message from Wikia Got this message from Wikia: Hi, I'm leaving this with you as the most recently active admin :) We're just about to make a change to how watchlist emails work for this wiki. Previously, if you didn't visit the watched page after getting an email, you never got another for that page - annoying if you miss one mail, then never get notified of other changes. So we are experimenting with adding a time-out to that. If the page is edited again a day later, you'll get another notification mail (if you have notifications turned on of course). You won't get a notification for every edit, there's a maximum of one a day for each page. Please can you let the other admins know and keep an eye out for anyone confused by this? Please point people to the contact form if needed. Thanks :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 17:23, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Lotstar 07:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned Why was i Kickbanned I did nothing! Seddielover45 14:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Seddielover45Seddielover45 14:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) How? You haven't been on here for a month and your already an admin. How did you do that? You're supose to be on here for a long time, have tons of edits, and type the right way to be an admin. All you did was type right. Also, i should be an admin cause i have tons of edits, i have been on here for a long time, and i type right. So unfair. I think the website made a mistake, but no offense to you.~ Icreddie (Talk) 12:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC). ship warring Just wanted to alert re a user 'Seddieisallthat' who posted several disparaging remarks on the creddie page. So maybe warn them and i think the comments could be deleted. Kk thanks. Also posted to Eric so guess whoever sees first. Omgitisme 01:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) OK THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I will try to contribute as much as i can towards the iCarly wiki. You have a great day! :)Codeveronica 18:38, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Am I Kickbanned or Something? :S Okay for some reason everytime I go on chat now, It shows up with a blank page.... I see the iCarly bit on it.... but Not the users... So am I kickbanned or sumthin? which is kinda strange since I am a mod.... Any ideas on why its not working? Purple xx Okay I'll try that thanks! :) I use Internet Explorer, But I'll try Google Chrome, if logging in and out doesnt work. Thanks for your help! :) The Home Page Hey Sophie, on the homepage of the iCarly Wiki Can you please change Upcoming Episodes to iCan't Take It with the September 17th airdate. Thanks in advance DevonAndersen 18:32, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks For editing it so fast --DevonAndersen 18:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) hey, thanks for the message..i may have to take you up on that offer. lol. Episode Guide Hello Sophie, The Episode Guide page needs to be updated for iLost My Mind and iDate Sam and Freddie for their summaries. I was going to to them but it said Admins only, so if you could please Update it that would be great. Thank You:) ALIEN IS READYYOU MAY SPEAK TO ME. 20:33, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Infoboxes Um.... How Do I Add The Infobox You Made For Me On My Page? XDDDDDD Thanks :P ❤Anime And Manga Nerd❤ *Pokes* ☞ 23:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC) ??? Is it ok if I make my userpage like urs??? Thanks :) [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 21:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Could I copy the templates??? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:02, September 14, 2011 (UTC) You're back? I thought you left. NeneG wrote a blog about it. Bolivianbacon 00:05, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ??? Did you change your mind or something..... :( [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 21:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Editing Issues Having problems editing Jennette's gallery page when I try to publish It doesn't and a spam messages comes up --DevonAndersen 20:48, September 15, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Tried to add this photos at first I thought was the file extension so I sacreen capped and renamed them. Nothing worked! Little frustrated DevonAndersen 20:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Also sent this exact message to Eric. He said to ask you. RE I'm sorry. did i do something wrong? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 00:39, September 16, 2011 (UTC)